The WO 2007/112851 A1 discloses illuminated tiles comprising an organic light emitting diode (OLED) in a housing. Snap-in elements at the back of the housing cooperate with corresponding snap-in elements preinstalled on the wall to connect the OLED to an electrical power supply. A problem of this approach is that the components on the wall have to be precisely located in advance.